fadingsunsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fading Suns Courts
Regency Courts The court in which nobles bring suit against other nobles is called the Regency Court. It includes claims of restitution for insult, stolen territory, lost property and even blood debts. A legislative body originally set up by Regent Adolpho II in 4613 to monitor inter-house feuds. Any noble with a claim against another noble is expected to first resolve the matter privately, between the two parties — usually on the dueling ground. However, if one of both parties prefers not to risk their fortunes to such skilled outcomes, or if more than one noble in a family holds the claim, then the nobles are expected to petition the Regency Court for redress. There are two levels of Regency Court: local and high. Local court judges are appointed by one of the high court justices; they review local disputes. Local courts are only convened for specific cases and the judges’ and bailiffs’ terms of office extend only for the duration of the case (which, in the case of land disputes, can last for years). Both parties in the case are expected to pay the fees of the court employees until a verdict is decided, in which case the loser is usually expected to reimburse the victor for his court expenses. The high court consists of 10 justices, each traditionally appointed by the regent and who serve life terms. These justices are usually minor house nobles with few other prospects, considered to represent objective, third party viewpoints — people who will uphold the values of the nobility, for they themselves are noble, but who have no outright interest in the specific affairs brought before the court. House Torenson is renowned for the most impartial and fair of these justices. In modern times, Alexius appoints these justices. This has caused much grumbling in the ranks, but no one has yet had the guts or the wits to come up with a means to forego the Emperor’s traditional stake in the matter — as the successor of the regent, the Emperor is the head of the courts. The high court justices rule on matters affecting noble privilege; they make and modify noble law, the body of laws governing noble houses. These laws have no power over individual houses except concerning their relationship with other houses. It is maddeningly vague concerning the machinations of one house against another, allowing for the major houses to swallow or control minor houses. Nonetheless, there are some firm laws, and aggrieved houses can bring suit against aggressor houses. Indeed, the Decados are constantly tied up in court, accused of a number of crimes against many minor houses. The house, however, knows full well how to extend these cases indefinitely, bankrupting their less-wealthy accusers before a case is ever decided on. They likewise use the court to levy accusations of their own. Ecclesiastical Court Those accused of heresy or other moral crimes, whether noble, priest or freeman, are tried by this Church court, usually run by the Orthodoxy. In extreme cases, the court is considered an Inquisitorial Court, and Avestites often sit in judgment. Free Courts The court in which freemen (including guildmembers) are tried, even if their accusers are noble. If the crime is a moral crime, they are tried by the Ecclesiastical Court. Free courts include the magistrate courts and the city courts and other courts in which freemen are tried. On the most “civilized” worlds (Leagueheim, Criticorum, Tethys and Byzantium Secundus) these courts really are free: the accused and the accuser do not have to pay to appear before them; the courts are maintained by the local nobles through fealty rights or by city councils through city taxes. The nobles do not like paying for these; such courts only convene when they have to, and usually try as many cases in a day as they can, making for speedy rather than thorough justice. Imperial Court Above all other courts, the Imperial Court is becoming a court of appeals for those nobles who feel they have been wronged in the Regency Court. While no one has yet tried to call on the Emperor’s mercy when declared guilty by the Ecclesiastical Court, many believe it is only a matter of time until someone attempts it. The court was mainly instituted to try insurrection, treason and to monitor trade violations against the Empire. Imperial Court is a different institution from the Regency Court. It specifically sees to imperial affairs, which include accusations of treason against the Emperor or insurrection against Imperial interests. In addition, the court oversees cases of intergalactic trade dispute, and thus often calls guildsmembers before its bench. Cities of Refuge In addition to creating the regency court, Adolpho II also declared the Five Cities of Refuge. If a criminal can make it to one of these cities, he cannot be arrested or killed. However, should he leave that city, anyone can punish him. The Church has tried for many years to abolish these refuges but the nobles (the Decados especially) and guilds have consistently favored them. The five cities are: Khemta on Malignatius, Shurgar Station on Stigmata, Rio de Janeiro on Holy Terra, Yintrai on Criticorum, and Lowell on Draxus (now a lost world). It is little surprise that Khemta is renowned as a place where a criminal can get a second chance; it is said to thrive with immorality and villainy. Shurgar Station is a refuge of last resort, for its residents fight annual raids against Symbiots. Rio is nigh impossible to reach from off-world (travelers must pass Church check-points) and Yintrai is now nearly deserted due to a plague bomb dropped during the Emperor Wars. Category:Factions